


One Fine Sunday Morning -2min-

by softminho



Series: SHINee Drabbles [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, Lee Taemin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, One Shot, Sassy Minho, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminho/pseuds/softminho
Summary: When Taemin accuses Minho of farting the whole night.





	One Fine Sunday Morning -2min-

A warm blanket draped around the elder boy who was switching through the TV channel with his lukewarm coffee in his other hand. It was a quiet Sunday morning with the rest of the members spending a day in Jinki's and Minho's house. It was pretty late in the afternoon but Jinki couldn't get himself to see what the rest of the members were doing. 

There was a loud door slam from one of the bedrooms that caught Jinki's attention from the TV that had nothing worth watching towards the noise as a silhouette soon appeared into the corridors. The elder boy squinted his eyes to see who it was in the dark surrounding and a smile appeared on his face at the view of the taller boy, but the latter had the opposite expression plastered on his face. 

"I want to move out." Minho crossed his arms across his chest. "Jinki eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What's wrong?"

Soon his confusion was resolved when Taemin appeared behind Minho with a more overflowing anger. He's not known as short-tempered for anything. "It's your house. I'm never sleeping in the same bed with him ever again. Not even in the same house." 

Jinki's eyes widened as he cupped his mouth, trying to control the laughter that was noticed by the other two.

"No! Not that." They exclaimed together while Jinki sipped on his coffee "Guess that's why Jonghyun came and slept in my room." He giggled as Taemin cleared his throat.

"He left because Minho couldn't help but pollute the room." Minho looked at Taemin and rolled his eyes "Like you didn't. I'm sure it was you half of the time!" The younger looked at Jinki and pointed at Minho "Who was the one who ate the whole box of pizza last night?" 

The lights turned on, lighting the corridor and the rest of the house "Can someone mind telling me what's happening here?" The shorter boy fell on the couch, stretching. 

"Jonghyun, tell me. Why did you leave last night?" Minho asked and Jonghyun looked at Jinki, trying to understand the situation. "Because you guys wouldn't stop cuddling and whispering cheesy stuff."

"No, no other than that!" Taemin tried to force out the answer that he desperately wanted to hear but gave up in the end. 

"Just admit it, Minho! You were the one who was farting the whole night" The younger crossed his arms across his chest "And it felt like he was pooping right next to me!" He exclaimed and Minho scoffed "You're the one who was farting all night, I don't fart!" 

The other two looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter at the two of them. "What are you? 10?" Jonghyun said between his laughing fit.

"10-year-olds fart is fine. This wasn't." 

"See? He even knows how farts smell like!" Minho scoffed.

"It's all because I'm smelling your fart from the past 10 years!" Taemin exclaimed while the other two tried to get small puffs of air in between but all of the eyes diverted towards the loud noise of a door slam and a figure that appeared from the kitchen, his arms crossed across his chest. 

"Is this a house or a fish market?" He exclaimed, gazing at all of them "Kibum, this is the best Sunday morning show you'll ever discover." Jinki stated as both of them burst into laughter once again. 

Kibum sat across them on the armchair "What's going on?" Kibum raised an eyebrow at the two lovebirds and Minho pointed at Taemin "I'm being accused here of something that happens naturally." 

"So you do admit that you farted the whole night?" Taemin crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk plastered on his face "I didn't but even if I did it's a normal human nature of the gastric problem. I heard you farting so many times but I never accuse you of anything." 

Kibum tried to control his laughter by maintaining a serious face but he knew it wasn't going to last long as each minute passed as this fight went on. "One time is fine, but you farted after every 10 minutes like I can still smell it in the blankets. Washroom exists, Choi Minho." 

"You don't expect me to go to the washroom every 10 minutes just to fart, do you?" Minho threw his hands in the air. "Well, maybe you should have gone and pooped to empty up your gutter-like stomach." 

Kibum looked at the other two "Why do I still need to keep up with their childishness?" Jinki waved his hand in front of his face while clutching his stomach with his other hand "I-...d-don't...know." Kibum smiled, looking at the younger two who were still verbally going on about it. 

"I'm never sleeping with you again!" Taemin exclaimed, "Neither, am I! I don't wanna be around someone who I can't even fart peacefully around!"

Kibum slammed his hand on the table beside him, shushing up everyone, even the other two whose laughs were unstoppable. "I'm going out for lunch who wanna join me? I'm dying of starvation here." Jinki got up from his warm place, helping Jonghyun up, who still couldn't regain his strength. He grabbed the blankets off from Jinki, smacking it on Minho's head.

"Go wash your blankets and spray some air freshener, you gutter-like stomach." They all laughed, as Key smacked Taemin on his head "You both can join us when you're done with your love-quarrel."

Minho removed the blanket from his head and scoffed "We're continuing this later because I might die from hunger as well."

"Time to get another era of air pollution."

"Shut up, Lee Taemin."

"You shut up, you gutter-like stomach."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I should be proud of this or probably stab my brain for coming up with this idea but yeah, this is what my brain produces when I haven't slept for more than 18 hours and is dying from hunger but yep, just wanted to spread the message across that FARTING IS NORMAL (I'm bearing this humiliation from the day I was born) BUT ITS OKAY IT'S JUST YOUR STOMACH BURPING.
> 
> Okay, I should probably go and eat something and sleep. Hopefully, I won't regret posting this when I wake up.
> 
> Kay BYEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to give my tired brain some appreciation if you're okay with farts (as long as they don't smell bad tho hehehe)
> 
> I LOVE YAL


End file.
